Today, many educational institutions such as colleges, universities, or the like may track a person throughout his or her educational stages. For example, the educational institutions may track the person during the recruitment process, the application process, as a student, and as an alumnus. To track the person, the educational institutions may rely upon representatives such as recruiters, advisors, alumni organizations, or the like to keep in contact with the person. Unfortunately, there are numerous people at each of the educational stages that the representatives may need to contact. Thus, the representatives may need to make a decision on which person to contact more often at each stage. Such a decision may be difficult for the representative, because the educational institutions may not have the ability to rate the person throughout each educational stage to help determine, for example, whether the person should be contacted more often.